Talk:Spiralling Serial Spheres
Rank? isn't movie techniques not supposed to hav a rank...or has there been sum confirmation that its an S-Rank?? AlienGamer | Talk 19:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Pointless Who else thinks this page is kinda pointless, and not really a jutsu itself. Simant (talk) 00:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Page Content Modification Then make this page into a page about Rasenrengan, which it is really. I say that since i don't think this jutsu was ever named at least in manga/anime. Simant (talk) 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Movie jutsu aren't named cause its not Canon. Its much like the whole series of DB:GT which was made only for anime. Another example is Filler. Triple Rasengan Isn't this really a triple rasengan because he uses demon fox rasengan to hit the guys pillar then stone gekel rasengan on his fist and then charges another rasengan and hits him with it Doominic77 (talk) 09:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Name This Jutsu was never named in the manga. Seelentau 愛議 19:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but since Jiraiya essentially did this when teaching Naruto the Rasengan, and it got a name in one of the movies, the name was used. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you tell me the exact minute when the name was mentioned, by any chance? I want to go check it for myself^^ Seelentau 愛議 20:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm don't know the exact time frame myself, but judging from the image, it should be near the end of the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) When did Naruto use this in manga ???--Elveonora (talk) 21:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty much any time Naruto did two Rasegan, one in each hand. I think the most recent example would be the two White Zetsu, saving Sakura and Shizune. Omnibender - Talk - 21:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Splitting Should this really be in Naruto's jutsu's? This article implies that naruto (in the manga) can use two different rasengans (one made from regular/gelel chakra and the other Kyuubi). Should we not just add that he can now use two Rasengans in the actual rasengan page? Or if that doesn't work split this article, one for the movie and one for the manga (and actually have a picture of him using it in the manga)? Joshbl56 (talk) 00:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Problem solved.--Cerez365™ 00:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Manga only? As far as I can recall, Naruto used two Rasengans, with one in each hand, while fighting Pain in the anime. He charged them at the Human Path while they were in Gamabunta's mouth. -- (talk) 03:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if anyone has told you anything but that technique is here. Thanks for the input though. Joshbl56 05:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Literal English Title Why is the title the literal English name? :Why not? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:19, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::He does have a point. We technically don't translate "Rasengan" anywhere on the wiki because it's untranslated by most sources. So in theory, this should be named as "Rasengan Barrage" or something else more fitting the untranslated nature of the Rasengan name. But I have no real opinion on this beyond that, and it probably won't harm the wiki to leave the page as is. --''Saju '' 15:11, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :::But there's no "Rasengan" in the name... • Seelentau 愛 議 17:12, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::It already has a translation of Rasengan Barrage. Littlegen (talk) 22:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yup. So? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:38, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::: You know. Littlegen (talk) 23:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::::No, I don't. What do you want? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:30, October 28, 2018 (UTC)